Explicit Betrayal
by Rikku-Crowley
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He muttered softly before placing a light kiss on Edward’s forehead. RoyxEd, onesided!HakuroxEd. Gift story for La Salle De Bain. No flames please. Enjoy! May be edited later.


A/N: Ummmm…Well…I'm writing this because I'm bored, my friend La Salle De Bain really wanted me to write a oneshot, and because I haven't seen many stories with this particular one-sided-couple, I guess you could say. So, this is for you, Envy-Chan. Here's the oneshot just for you. Also, pretend they had cameras. Hughes has a regular camera so they should have video ones. Also, I would like to thank my friend, ChibiLaryla, for all the help she provided me on this oneshot. (Bows) thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters

-000-

Explicit Betrayal

By: Rikku Crowley

Roy closed the video camera quietly and tucked the tape inside his pocket, looking sadly back at his blonde lover sleeping peacefully under the covers. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered softly before placing a light kiss on Edward's forehead.

Roy walked swiftly to central headquarters, a frown plastered on his face. In his mind it was best to get this over with as quickly as possible. _'Promotion.'_ He thought, _'I want the promotion. Edward will never know.'_

Once he reached HQ he headed straight for General Hakuro's office. Roy's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he neared the large oak door. He stood outside a while, fist raised to knock. _'This isn't right.' _Roy scolded himself, _'Ed would be very, very, VERY pissed off if he found out, not to mention hurt. He knew about the camera but... the purpose of the tape. Maybe I should just leave. Hakuro can't keep me from being promoted. But he can help the process move faster.'_

Roy turned to leave only to be stopped when the door to Hakuro's office opened. "Ah, Colonel Mustang. What a pleasant surprise." Roy heard the general say. "Have you brought what I requested, Colonel?"

Roy's grip on the tape in his pocket tightened as he turned to face Hakuro's smug grin with a glare. "Yes, sir." Roy growled stepping into the general's large office. Roy placed the tape on the desk._ 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Roy glowered at the man before him. "May I leave now, sir?"

"Not just yet, Mustang. I have to be sure this is the real thing." He chuckled, popping the tape in his own camera and hitting the play button. Roy looked away, trying his best to ignore his lover's moans of pleasure emanating from the device. The smirk on Hakuro's face turned into a wicked grin. "You've done very well, Colonel. You brought exactly what I asked for. I'll be expecting another one tomorrow morning." He ordered. Roy looked up in surprise. "Oh, and next time, Mustang…have Edward ride you."

Roy glared at the back of the man's head as the general sauntered to the door, opening it and gesturing for Roy to exit. The raven haired man departed from the room, guilt raking over him as he headed for his own office. _'I am a horrible, horrible person.'_ He thought, _'Is being Fuhrer really worth it? I guess it's too late now. All I can do now is just keep serving him and rise up the ranks.'_

-000-

A few hours passed by slowly as Roy signed through the stacks of paper work. After what seemed like days to the procrastinating colonel there was a tap on his door. "Come in." he called, crushing paper airplane he had been crafting and tossing it in the trashcan.

The door opened, revealing first lieutenant Hawkeye. "Sir, Edward Elric is here to see you." She stated, ushering the young blonde in. Roy looked up, surprised to see his lover up at- he looked at the clock, one-thirty? Was it really that late? The sound of the door closing broke him from his thoughts, and before he knew it he had an Edward sitting comfortably in his lap. Ed fit so perfectly there he could have sworn they were made for each other.

Ed placed a chaste kiss on Roy's awaiting lips before moving to Roy's ear, whispering softly with a smirk Roy just KNEW was there. "You know that tape we made last night?" Roy bit his lip in fear. Did Ed know?! "I was thinking…how about we watch it together tonight, huh?"

His fear quickly forgotten, Roy then had a smirk of his own at the thought. _'Hmm, that would be-…Oh, Damn it! I don't HAVE the tape! That bastard Hakuro has it!'_ And, the fear was back.

Ed pulled back and stared curiously down at his much older lover. "Hey! Bastard, what's with the face?" He asked, frustrated at Roy's total lack of response to a suggestion he thought was great. Of course, Ed thought all his ideas were great but that's a different story.

Roy looked up at Edward's expecting face and blurted out the first excuse that came into his head. "Uh…Edward, I think…I think I might have…well…misplaced…the tape." Roy finally stuttered out, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Edward would buy the lie.

Ed's eyes widened in shock, wondering how the _Hell_ Roy could have 'misplaced' it. "You LOST it?!" He screeched, most certainly alerting the crew outside Roy's private office of a fight. Which was fine, no one out there knew of the secret relationship and it was best they heard a fight going on.

"Edward, please, calm down."

"You LOST it?!" Ed repeated. "How the fuck did you lose it?! Where did you have it last?! Did someone find it?! What-"

Roy raised a hand to silence the screaming teen, which worked surprisingly well. "One question at a time, please!"

Ed glared furiously at the man before him. "Okay…" he growled, "let's start with the most important question: How the _fuck_ did you lose it?"

"Well…It was in my pocket-"

"Wha?"

"Let me finish!" Roy barked, trying to come up with a lie to back up his first lie. "It was in my pocket because…because, uh…because I-I…I wanted to…to watch…it." _'Good one, Roy. Real smooth.' _He thought.

"At work?" Ed asked disbelievingly.

"Y-yes." He muttered frightfully, it was better Ed thought he was a perverted freak, he supposed than have the teen know the true whereabouts of the sex tape. "But, I promise you I'll find it and destroy it."

"Good. Wait- destroy it?" Ed gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, if someone DID find it then could use it as black mail on me but if it is destroyed then they'd have no proof. Understand, Edward?"

"But…I wanted to watch it with you." Ed pouted.

Roy thought a moment. _'How to approach this.' _He thought. "Well…we could always just make some more tonight." Roy suggested. _'Perfect. We'll make two. One for Ed and one for Hakuro. Haha, I am a genius.' _Roy kissed Ed's forehead gently. "How does that sound? And we'll make two so you can have variety. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

The blonde glared playfully at his lover, hopping off the man's lap and trotting over to the door. Ed opened the door before turning back to Roy and pointing a finger at him, "Don't you forget, bastard, or you're dead." Ed then proceeded to slam he door as hard as he possibly could.

Roy released a sigh of relief once Ed's stomps could no longer be heard and happily went back to his paperwork airplanes.

-000-

Roy arrived home only to be immediately tackled by a black and blonde blur, not surprised one bit by the demanding lips claiming his own. Roy noted the forcefulness with a smirk. Obviously _someone's _a bit rambunctious tonight. Ed broke the kiss suddenly, dragging Roy towards their bedroom. "Come on, I have everything set up for us."

Roy willingly allowed the blonde to pull him into the bedroom, a pleased smirk forming when Ed pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. _'Well, looks like the General is going to get exactly what he ordered.'_ He thought, frowning mid thought with a glance at the camera.

There's no turning back now so might as well. Roy pulled Ed down and kissed him deeply, his hand gently traveling down the blonde's back. Ed moaned softly, breaking the kiss and attacking Roy's neck hungrily, his hands tugging at the other man's shirt. Roy was hesitant to comply with Edward with the camera present and recording every single movement the both of them did. Although by the time Roy took his attention away from the camcorder on the tripod, he found himself half nude with Edward sliding his firm hands down Mustang's waist, curving around his love handles, dragging down his blue pants with them.

"Why are you so distant?" Edward mumbled seductively while nibbling on Roy's ear. There was no reply from Roy. He was contemplating whether to follow along with his younger lover or just walk away. Even though he knew the right thing was echoing in the back of his mind, the part of him that made him a man was strongly disagreeing as it was starting to rise and grow hard.

"God dammit I don't care anymore." Mustang grumbled as he placed his hands on Ed's shoulders and used his overpowering strength to swiftly shift Edward below him. As long as Roy didn't have to look at the dreadful thing, it would have to do. Roy had Edward pinned to the bed and relaxed his grip on the boy's shoulders. Edward couldn't help but frown. "Why do you always have to be on top?"

Roy Mustang smirked devilishly and set his index finger on Edward's soft, supple lips. "If you want to be on top, you've got to be strong enough to be on top." He leaned in closer to Ed's face and slowly traced his finger across Edward's lips. "And I won't let you beat me." He leaned in and softly set his lips on Edward's. His hands were trailing around his partner's mildly muscular body. Tracing over muscles and shedding Ed's usual black attire.

Edward smirked and gently bit Roy's lower lips. "We'll see."

Once Roy forcefully removed Ed's two upper garments, he slowly worked his way south. Removing pants was always a pain in the ass for both of the men. It seemed to take forever to dispose of them and one of the two would have problems because he would get an early erection and would have problems removing under garments. This time it was Mustang. Upon Edward sliding down Roy's cerulean work pants, a friend popped out to greet Edward. This made the blonde almost burst out laughing and he teasingly stroked Roy's manhood. "Well aren't _you_ quick to excitement!"

Roy blushed lightly with embarrassment. "And whose fault was that?" he mumbled.

Edward pouted innocently. "_Certainly_ not mine! It's your fault you can't control yourself, you beast." Edward tightened his grip a little as punishment for placing blame on him.

Roy's eye twitched in response. "Do you hate me that much?" he growled.

Edward smiled. "Aww…not at all…" Edward released his hold and pulled Roy onto him, giving him very open kisses.

The feel of Edward's warm tongue in Roy's mouth was sensational. It was always amazing how the two seemed so in sync with each other whenever they became passionate. It didn't help Roy's erection problem when Edward's hands (once released from its grasp on Roy) would wander aimlessly, yet tenderly around his partner's body. This would also piss Roy off to no end whenever Ed attempt on being dominant on him.

On the spur of the moment, out of Mustang's frustration, he grabbed Ed's hands—interlocking them—and stared the young blonde man's surprised golden eyes. Roy studied the way his eyes transitioned from the liquid topaz color to the black. Ed frowned. "What's wrong with you?" he titled his head slightly. "You seem to be serious tonight." His surprised expression turned into the smug one. "Or maybe you're just angry that I'm trying to take the lead. Oh GOD FORBID your ego can't take someone else moving you around by the strings."

Edward waited for the raven haired man to make some sarcastic remark. Or at least be "punished". At least a minute passed.

Roy said nothing.

Instead he contemplated the morality of this. Usually he had no problem with going all out on Edward without a second thought, seeing as this kind of activity was done at least twice a week. But just because there was a camcorder recording their every move in the corner of the room, Roy still felt hesitant. Even if he wasn't looking at the device he still acknowledged its watchful eye.

Eventually Mustang just sighed. "I'm sorry." He grumbled, shaking his head slowly.

Ed blinked—oblivious to his lover's woes. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Should I have set the mood a little?"

Again, there was no response. Instead Roy embraced the older Elric. This took Edward by complete surprise. "H—Hey! What the hell? Why _are_ you so serious tonight?" He cried, trying to struggle even though Roy was much stronger than he was.

All the other times the two had sex it was always quick, kinky, and by no means gentle. And each time seemed meaningless—lacking the love it had from the first time they went gallivanting in the sheets. Roy smirked. As long as a camera was watching, why not give it a good show? Make Hakuro jealous for something he will never have.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "Let's continue where we left off before I froze. And please Edward Elric—puts some love and effort into it."

"I'm appalled!" Ed gasped. "I always do!"

"Heh. If you say so…" Roy replied as he placed his warm, supple lips on Ed's neck, and began making a trail of gentle kisses throughout his body. The trail led around his neck, to his collarbone, across his chest, and zigzagged his way across his muscular torso. Edward released a soft moan every time Roy's lips have touched a pleasing spot.

Roy gasped slightly when Edward flipped them again. The blonde straddling the older man's hips, a smug smirk on the boy's face. Roy grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, thoroughly coating his fingers, covering his weeping erection before placing them at his young lover's opening. Ed released a quiet moan when the first finer was pressed inside. After a minute, the second and third fingers were added.

Once Roy believed Edward was ready he removed his fingers from the boy's body. Ed leaned down, giving Roy a shaky kiss as the blonde lowered himself onto his lover. Edward released the older man's lips, a moan escaping him. Once settled on his lover's lap, the blonde sat still, letting his body adjust to the man inside him.

At long last, Ed began to move. They both moaned at the glorious friction created by the simple rise and fall of the boy's hips. After a while Roy reached his hand out, wrapping his fingers around Ed's own erection. Ed cried out in pleasure, thrusting into his lover's hand. The pace increased and before long they both could feel completion creeping up on them. With one final groan Roy released his seed into the boy above him. After a few more pumps from Roy's hand Edward also came with a low whine.

Ed lifted his hips, releasing Roy's member from the tight cavern and laid his head on Roy's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. "That was great." Ed mumbled to himself, his eyes drooping shut as sleep began to overtake him.

"Yeah, it was." Roy added, casting a glare towards the camera. "Edward…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roy." Ed murmured sleepily, a light snore following. Roy gently ran his fingers through the teen's blonde locks, wondering how he was ever going to fix his mistake.

-000-

The couple had woken up later that night in each other's arms. After switching the tapes another round of lovemaking was in order. A few hours after the sex had ended Roy pulled himself from his lover's grip to prepare for work. After a much-needed shower, Roy dragged on his uniform before placing a light kiss on Ed's forehead, grabbing the first tape and heading out the door.

Not too much later Roy found himself outside the General's door once again. The man released a heavy sigh before slamming his fist on the door a few times. After a moment of waiting the general finally opened the door, a smirk on his face. "Ah, Mustang, just the man I wanted to see. Come in."

Roy hesitated a few seconds before stepping inside the large office and placing the tape on Hakuro's desk. The General's smirk turned into a lecherous grin at sight of the tape, moving to grab his camera. "May I go now, sir?" Roy asked just impatiently as he had the day before.

Hakuro placed the tape in the camera, pressing play, his grin widening. Once satisfied with the tapes content the man decided to answer the Colonel's question. "Yes yes, be on your way Colonel. But I do want another one tomorrow morning as well."

Roy gaped, his fist tightening at his side. "No." he said.

The General glared at him. "What was that?" He growled.

"I'm not going to do this. I refuse to hurt Edward any more than I already have! You'll just have to find someone else to fulfill your sick pleasures because I'm through."

Hakuro stood from his seat, crossing the room and stopping in front of Roy. "Might I remind you, Mustang, that you are fraternizing with your underage male subordinate and I have the proof. I can easily take this matter up with the fuhrer and have you not only fired but thrown in jail. But if you continue providing me tapes I can push you to the top. So, consider the consequences and rewards then answer again."

Roy glared into the General's eyes. "No." He repeated with a snarl and stalked towards the large doors.

"Mark my words, Colonel, you'll regret this." The man bellowed.

"Probably so but Edward means more to me than some promotion." That said the dark haired man slammed out of the office.

-000-

Edward walked down the hall towards the break room, a book tucked under his arm. The closer he got to the break room the more strange looks he received from passers by. Some looked at him with disgust and others stared at him with lust in their eyes. As Ed approached the door he felt two pairs of arms surround him and pull him away from his destination.

Ed jerked his head around to see who had taken him captive when he suddenly was turned around, released and staring at the very panicked faces of Havoc and Breda. "Oh, no, boss. You shouldn't go in there." Havoc warned.

Ed looked between the two. "Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

Breda and Havoc looked at each other, both hoping the other had an answer. "Well, you see…" Breda started but was cut off by a moan from behind the break room door.

Ed peered around the shoulders of the lieutenants in front of him. "Are they watching porn?" he inquired with a raised brow. Havoc and Breda fidgeted a little. "That's…nasty. But I left a book in there. So if you would move the hell out of my way I'll be in and out in less than a minute." That said Ed shoved past the two and continued his trek towards the break room.

Havoc and Breda pulled the boy back quickly and started dragging him away. "Just come back and get it later when they're all gone." Breda suggested.

Ed frowned but then let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, fine." The boy said.

"Good." Havoc breathed in relief. The two released Ed's wrists and turned to go back to the office. Once free Ed took off in the direction of the break room. Havoc and Breda scrambled after the teen but it was too late. "Damn, why didn't we see that coming?!" Havoc whined.

Ed threw open the door, taking one glance at the large screen before freezing in his tracks. "Holy shit!" he yelled. Havoc and Breda skidded in behind him, throwing their hands over Ed's eyes. Ed tore their hands from his face and looked back at them in shock, one hand pointed at the screen. "That's me!" he hissed.

Breda looked away. His hand over his own eyes. "I can see that."

"We tried to warn you." Havoc added.

Ed's presence now realized several cheers and cat calls rang out from those who had been watching the film. Ed looked back at the screen and gaped. "What? How did-? I mean- " During Ed's rambling Roy pushed open the door to the break room, his eyes on the files in his hand. The blonde turned his attention to his lover and released a dangerous growl. "You."

Mustang glanced at the screen then back at the beyond angry Ed. Roy cursed under his breath as he was shoved against the wall, the blade transmuted on Ed's arm pressed to Roy's neck. "You bastard." Ed snarled. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't taken it here and lost it we wouldn't be having this problem!"

The group turned suddenly at a chuckle. "Selling tapes of your lover _and_ lying to him? You really are a bad boyfriend aren't you, Colonel." Hakuro said, approaching the two and shutting the tape off (much to the disappointment of the watchers).

"Selling?" Ed looked back at Roy with confused eyes. "Roy what the hell is he talking about?" Ed asked.

Roy glared at the general. "Nothing, Ed. He's- "

"Lying? I think you've got it backwards there, Colonel." Hakuro interrupted before looking over to Ed. "I hate to burst your bubble, Fullmetal, but your little love bird has been selling these tapes to me in order to get a promotion."

Ed backed away from Roy, hurt, anger and disbelief mixing in the boy's golden eyes. The blonde returned his auto-mail to normal and cast a sad glare at his soon-to-be ex-lover. "Is that the only reason you've gone out with me?"

"No!" Roy tried. "He black mailed me after I'd been with you a while. He threatened to tell the higher ups of our relationship. I didn't want to- "

"Then why did you?!"

"Because I wanted to protect you!"

"Well you sure did a lousy job of doing it! Didn't you realize that he had no proof until you gave him the damn tapes?!"

Hakuro looked between the two with faux sympathy. "Oh dear, what have I done? I didn't mean to cause such a fight."

Roy glared a moment before turning before turning back to Ed, hand reaching for the boy's face. "Edward, please- "

"No!" Ed yelled, backing farther away until his back hit the General's chest. "How am I supposed to trust you?! How am I supposed to know you weren't going to let him have me later?" Ed paused, gazing deeply into Roy's eyes. "You weren't going to do that… were you?"

Roy starred a moment. "Ed, I…" At his hesitation the crowd in the room began to mutter to each other.

Ed shook his head, teeth grit in anger. "Well fine! If that's what you wanted then you'll get it! Come on, General, let's go have sex." That said Ed stormed from the break room and down the hall.

Roy's eyes widened and he moved to follow the boy but was stopped by Hakuro's outstretched arm. "Stay, Mustang." He said, Roy glaring as the General looked down at him and smirked. "That's and order."

-000-

Hakuro opened the door to his office, pleased to see the young alchemist leaning against the desk, glaring out the window at the rain. The older man grinned lecherously and tugged at the buttons on his military issued jacket before dumping it on the floor.

Ed glanced back at him. "What are you doing, Jackass?" he growled.

Hakuro stared at the boy before him. "Getting undressed."

"Why?" Silence followed before the blonde began to laugh. "You didn't actually think we were going to have sex did you?"

The General knitted his brows. "What?" he snarled.

"We're just going to make Roy think we are." Ed said. "I would never fuck with you. I hated you even before this incident and even more so now. Plus I have better taste than that."

The blonde squeaked in surprise when he felt himself be slammed against the desk. Ed's laugher had stopped and he glowered at the man hovering over him. "Get off." Ed ordered.

Hakuro chuckled, holding Ed's hands above the boy's head. "No way. You promised me sex and, damn it, I'm gonna get it." The man said, running a hand up Ed's shirt to feel the skin underneath.

"I never promised you anything." Ed replied, his glare fixed on that wandering hand.

"Just sit still and be a good little whore, alright."

"Fuck you!" Ed growled before spitting on the General's face.

Hakuro pulled Ed off the desk only to slam him back down fiercely a moment later. "Bad move you little bitch!" the man yelled, his fist connecting sharply with Ed's cheek. "Now I'm going to make this as painful for you as I possibly can."

-000-

Later that afternoon Roy sat outside the break room with Havoc and Breda. After Roy had explained the entire story neither of his subordinates were talking to him. Roy sighed. _'Now everyone is going to be pissed at me. Agh! Why did I have to be so stupid?!' _"Look…Guys, I'm really sorry."

Breda looked away from the Colonel. "I'm not talking to you, remember?" the man paused before glancing back at Roy over his shoulder. "But, if I was talking to you, I'd tell that you should be apologizing to Ed, not us."

The sound of uneven footsteps in the empty hallway caught Mustang's attention. Roy looked up and saw his Edward limping down the hall. Apparently the sound had alerted the other two as well because all three men got to their feet at once. Roy was the first to reach the blonde. "Edward!" he called.

Ed turned his head and glared, his eyes full of hatred, the large bruise on his cheek throbbing. "Fuck off, bastard."

Roy shook his head. "What did he do to you?"

"Why do you care? You wanted it anyway."

"No! I didn't want to hurt you." Roy reasoned. Ed scoffed and turned to leave but Roy's arm stopped him. "Edward…please…can you _ever_ forgive me?"

Ed stared into the pleading eyes of the man that broke his heart, his love. Then looked to his own feet. After a moment of silence Ed returned his gaze to Roy, golden orbs filled with sadness and he said, "…No."

That said Ed turned from his ex-lover and began his walk back to the dorms. Roy had every intention to follow the boy but was stopped. "Colonel." The voice of the Fuhrer called. Roy turned and looked at the Fuhrer and several of Roy's own superior officers. "Colonel, I think we need to have a talk." The Fuhrer said, a dour expression on his face.

Roy glanced back at Ed's retreating form once more and then back at the Fuhrer. "…Yes sir."

-The End-

A/N: OMFGGGGGGG!!! That took way longer than I thought! Well, I hope you all enjoyed my oneshot. Keep that word in mind please. **ONESHOT. **But if you guys all want to know what happens next if you ask nicely I might write a sequel. Please review! I love you all! Bye!


End file.
